


Egyptian Holiday

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Fareeha surprises Angela with a holiday trip to her home of Cairo, Egypt.





	Egyptian Holiday

The majority of this year had gone by so quickly that Fareeha hadn't realized August was upon them already. Her mother had sent a video message as a reminder of the plans she had for the upcoming holiday in her home country. Normally she would have been visiting Ana already, but she had stayed with Angela at the headquarters in Zurich for the remainder of their missions against the last of the uprisings. But with the coming week, she had requested time off from Commander Morrison for both her and Angela, and surprisingly enough he agreed the poor doctor needed it. 

Looking into the mirror and tucking away the few stray hairs that peeked out around the golden edge of her shayla, she gathered up her bags and set off towards Angela's lab. The soft staccato of her pale blue balgha on the tile floor was enough of a rhythm for her to keep a level calm head about her nerves. Being on missions constantly and in the presence of all the military personnel, she never had the need to wear her hijab for the simple fact of being on duty call every hour of the day. But for this special occasion she donned it and her favorite thawb which flowed around her like water with each step. 

Once she found herself at the sliding glass door adorned with her loves name, her lungs filled with a deep inhale before it was slowly exhaled, the militarize stoic face now covering her features and masking the nervousness flooding her heart. Pressing her hand to the security terminal, it slid open with a mechanical whoosh and all her caramel eyes saw was Angela sitting at her desk with those glasses low on her nose and focusing solely on the holo screen of her tablet. Setting her bags next to the door, she shook her head slightly as she drew closer and snatched the tablet from her angel's hand. 

“Now why aren't you ready habib?” 

Angela had been so far into her recent applications for her healing nanite packs that she had forgotten what day it was. Bustling around the lab all day had taken its toll on her as she retired to her personal office to look over the emails she had missed from colleagues. Making last minute preparations to be sure enough of her supplies were readied for the very likely chance they would be needed in assistance to the foot soldiers in the field, her mind was flooded with the intense focus of a mother doting over her children's every detail. 

Coming to the end of the final email she needed to send for the day, her tablet was suddenly whisked away from her vision and those deep blue eyes were narrowed with a bit of anger as to who interrupted her. But seeing her beautiful wife wrapped in the gorgeous clothes of her homeland made an involuntary gasp ring out as her hands rose to cover her blushing face.

“Mein liebe! You look absolutely gorgeous!”

Without a second thought, she shot to her feet and wrapped her arms around the other with soft giggles. In the two years she had known and been with Fareeha, she had never seen her in anything aside from her Raptora suit, workout gear and military uniform, so this was a pleasantly shocking appearance to wrap her mind around. The material was so soft, made of a thin blue silk and the golden beads and thread stitching designs were so intricate. She pulled from her a bit and let her fingertips trace over the design near her collarbone with a soft smile and rosy cheeks. It was hard to imagine a hardened military soldier full of muscle was hiding under such a beautiful garment, the contrast was beautiful and seeing her in this was amazing.

“Oh no. Is our trip to have been today? I completely forgot. I'm sorry liebe. Give me a few moments to send that last email and I promise I am ready. My bags are already packed, I just got caught up with these preparations.”

Seeing Angela with that signature look of endearment in her eyes was enough to make her darker skin burn bright red. Lowering her brown eyes as she placed the tablet on the table, she gasped as Angela enveloped her in a warm hug.

“It's fine. So long as we head out I the next few minutes we can catch the proper plane from the hangar.”

Watching her type the last of the email and clicking send, they gathered their things and were off to Cairo, Egypt. 

The flight had been rather uneventful, both women catching some much needed rest for the four hours it took from take off to landing. Once landed they quickly headed off to their hotel in a hurry to get ready to head out for an evening on the town.

Fareeha had planned the entirety of their trip, mapped out every destination and even had a list of things Angela must experience before they leave. The first was to have a traditional dinner, which she herself had been homesick for over the course of these past two years of being strictly militarized and on the front lines, wherever they moved around the world. She herself was already dressed for the occasion but Angela, the poor thing, had no proper clothes to go about the city in. Thankfully Fareeha had gotten her something appropriate custom made for this trip. Carefully unzipping the dress garment bag, a soft smile curled her lips as she removed the white and gold dress to be fully viewed. She had gotten her a matching shayla trimmed with beautiful golden feather designs exactly the same as the ones adorning the thawb. 

“Tonight I want you to be the most beautiful malak walking these sacred lands.”

Angela had just gotten out of the shower with only the towel wrapped around her body for modesty as she ruffled her golden curls dry to find Fareeha smiling at her. Tilting her head a bit before her eyes caught the beautiful sight of the dress and hijab Fareeha had hung up, a soft gasp filled the silence between them. Her hands ran over the soft fabric, tracing the thread designs the same way she had to Fareeha's but smiling more at the feather details put in for a personal touch. 

“It's beautiful mein liebe.” 

Carefully pulling the dress down from it's hanger and raising it above her head, she slipped into it with relative ease, the fit being perfect in the right places to loosely hug her curves. Not knowing anything about how to wrap the hijab her blue eyes looked over to Fareeha with a look of 'help me'. 

The look on Angela's face when she saw the dress was well worth the time and money put into getting it custom made for her. But finally seeing it hug her form was the cherry on the cake as her soft features begged for help, which made a soft smile cross her lips. Moving closer to kiss at her cheek, she took the hijab and began to wrap it properly over Angela's head, tucking every little strand of her golden hair into it. Kissing her cheek once more, her eyes stayed locked onto the others with an incredible flood of love.

“You look absolutely stunning malaki alsaghir.”

Once the two women were fully dressed and ready, Fareeha led Angela to the nearby night market and to the restaurant her and Ana visited every year during the festival. The lights of the evening shone on their golden outfits and made them sparkle as if they were goddesses walking the earth. Twining their fingers, she led them along past many shops that Angela gawked at while window shopping, to the small family run restaurant. Seating them near the front windows, Fareeha instantly ordered the traditional meals she wanted Angela to try. The first course was mahshy, vine leaves stuffed with rice and herbs. Garlic-fried eggplant, fresh pita served with hummus, falafel, and baba ghanoush dips. The second course was grilled shish taouk, a local dish made of fish that was marinated, then skewered and grilled. 

The wonderful smells that wafted through the market place was enough to make Angela's stomach growl in agony for some food, she had just remembered the fact that she hadn't eaten at all that day and was now paying the price. She was nearly drug along as an excited Fareeha rushed onward, barely giving her enough time to look over the beautiful jewelry and clothing in the windows of the shops they passed. The restaurant they entered was small and she assumed it must have meant a lot to Fareeha considering everyone there greeted her like a long time friend or family member. Seated at the window table, it gave her some time to look out onto the street and vendors and people that passed by. Knowing better than to argue, she left the ordering up to the other for the simple fact that she knew Fareeha was going to spoil her with this culture. 

Three servers arrived with massive plates of food, so much that Angela thought Fareeha had ordered for the entire restaurant of guests. But as the plates were set on the table, the sights made her nearly drool as she looked over to Fareeha who was already digging in with her usual ravenous appetite. With a soft smile, she picked at some of the grilled fish within reach and groaned as the spices laced over her tongue in a moment of food ecstasy.

Once they had their fill of the meal Fareeha had ordered, she asked for one last thing of the server, a bottle of Obelisk wine for them to enjoy as a pallet cleanser. Sipping away at the wine, both women began to relax and laugh and catch up on the latest things they hardly had time to discuss while on missions. Fareeha feeling the wine hit her a bit more than she knew it has Angela, her face burned from the floating feeling rushing over her and had decided they best head home for the night. 

The next morning had come far too fast for Angela who wanted nothing better than to stay curled up in bed in Fareeha's strong arms. But as the rays of sun shone in to warm across her back, she absently began to trace her fingertips over the many scars that marred her darker skin. Sighing at their contrast to the softness she so fondly loved about her, her eyes traced over her beautiful calm face. It was rare to find Fareeha like this, her heart truly at peace and those features soft and warm. Angela was used to seeing her stern, with a furrowed brow and psyching herself up for the battlefield. Also being used to seeing her clad in armor or a uniform, it was nice to see her stripped down to just her boxers. A slight blush bloomed across her cheeks as she snuggled closer and nuzzled under her chin to press her cheek to her chest and listen to her breaths.

The soft touches in sensitive spots was enough to wake her senses, refusing to open her eyes she sighed out happily as Angela's warm drew closer. Wrapping her arm around her more, she kissed the top of her head and played with one tuft of blonde hair that curled particularly more dramatically than the rest of her hair. Mornings with Angela were rare, hell mornings where she wasn't awoken by alarms blaring and frantic commands being tossed at her were rare. So slowly waking to the softness of her wife in her arms was most definitely the best feeling in the world.

Pushing past the drowsiness of the morning, the women both roused early enough to venture out to the market strip for some street food for lunch. Fareeha found her favorite stall in all of the Khan el-Khalili bazaar district and ordered her favorite street food for them both. The older man handed her two plates wit plastic forks and Fareeha led Angela to a beautiful spot near the Nile for them to sit at a bench and enjoy the meal. They both dug into the kushari, a common Egyptian street food that’s a mixture of rice, macaroni, spaghetti, lentils, and chickpeas covered in a fiery tomato sauce and garnished with crispy fried onions. Fareeha groaned as she ate, fond memories of her mother and their time spent together as a child here and a smile crossed her face as she looked over to Angela happily eating as well. 

Their lunch had been enough to give them the energy to venture onward to the Aswan to visit the temple of Isis before ASR prayer arrived. Rushing through crowds of people, Fareeha kept a tight grip on Angela's hand as they went up the steps and entered the beautiful temple and found a spot just before the clock struck 3:30. Kicking off her shoes she motioned for Angela to do the same before leading her to the carpeted main prayer room and finding a spot among the people for them both. 

Rushing around, she had no clue as to what Fareeha had in store now, but knew it must have been important for them to be pushing past the large crowds. But as they reached the front steps of a large and beautiful temple, her eyes looked allover to take it all in. Soon she was rushed off again as she mimicked the motions Fareeha did, kicking of her shoes and following close behind her as they moved to stand among a crowd of people. Watching closely she heard Fareeha whisper for her to follow exactly what she did and with a slight nod she agreed. The clock struck 3:30 and everyone went completely silent and their heads lowered and eyes closed. 

Taking a deep breath, she mouthed the prayer to Allah, peeking over to watch as Angela lowered her head and nearly closed her eyes but watched Fareeha for signals of what to do. Once the full prayer was mouthed, she knelt and pressed her forehead to the carpet, stayed kneeling but looked forward now in a sitting position then pressed her forehead to the floor again before standing. This process was repeated three more times, including the repetition of the prayer before everyone stood in silence and moved to exited the building. 

Her blue eyes half shut as she followed every motion nearly in time with Fareeha, not wanting to miss a step as she felt the importance of this ritual in all of those that surrounded her. Once it was all done, she rushed to Fareeha's side and kissed her cheek before hugging onto her arm.

“That was incredible. Not only relaxing but I could feel the love and faith flooding the room. What was that?”

Fareeha's cheeks brightened at the kiss and she leaned her head atop the doctor's as she led her from the temple.

“That was Asr prayer. The mid day prayer to Allah. I wanted you to experience the faith of my people first hand, even if you're not a practicing Muslim, it's an experience worth participating in.”

The rest of the day had gone on with them shopping around for more traditional clothes for Angela to wear throughout the two more days they were here, and also some casual clothes for home. After an evening of shopping and more street food, they retired to the hotel for some much needed rest before the big trip Fareeha had planned for tomorrow.

As sunrise came, they busied themselves with showers and preparations for a long day of walking. They would head off towards the great Coptic church that rested right against the Nile where a grand ceremony would be held. The worshipers would be throwing a martyr's relic into the Nile named the Martyr's Finger, to bless the waters for harvest and good fortune. The crowds would be vast as it was the highlight of the Wafaa El-Nil festival. After the ceremony, Fareeha led Angela down to the Nilometer steps to see just how much the river had risen. The tower attached to the stone building was three stories tall and once they entered, the sunlight cast beautiful prisms over the room from the stained glass dome ceiling. Fareeha took a few moments to admire the designs, holding Angela's hand a bit tighter as they circled the room together in awe of the craftsmanship and art. Stepping closer to the edge of the well, she could see where the water touched a marking in Arabic that read 'happiness'.

“This tower is called a Nilometer and it measures the flooding of the Nile river. That marking right there reads 'happiness'. Which means that happiness will come to those who live here in the coming harvest.”

Angela always loved learning new things, especially when it involved a culture shock such as this. Anything she could learn more about Fareeha was worth finding out about, she rarely had the chance to discuss such things with her and this trip was most definitely the perfect way to get insight on the normally stoic soldier she fell in love with. She never thought this dusty stone tower would hide such a beautiful thing as this room, but she caught herself gawking at the ceiling. Her blue eyes tracing over every edge of the intricate designs in the stained glass as a rainbow of colors shimmered in the air around them. The grip on Fareeha's hand tightened as she watched her lean over the edge of the massive well in the center of the room, holding onto her as if she were about to fall. But the confirmation of what was to come with the rising waters was enough to make a large bright smile cross her face as she hugged Fareeha.

“I am grateful to hear that these people will have a happy harvest this year. And I'm so delighted that you decided to give me some insight on your homeland liebe.”

As Fareeha led them back towards the hotel, her pace was deliberately slow to allow the doctor to take in all the sights and sounds before they had to leave the next morning. Just as the sun began to set, she led them to a large beautiful tree in the middle of the bazaar. Holding her hands, Fareeha leaned in to kiss her deeply with a smile so warm it melted away her stoic soldier features. She was so happy to have found such a wonderful woman to love and be loved by. To be at her side in whatever place they found themselves, she would always be there to protect and cherish her. 

“I love you my angel.”


End file.
